Ayden Young
Ayden Young was one of the suspects during the investigation of the death of his scout group camp leader, Connor Sullivanin in No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29). Profile Ayden is a 12 year old boy with short blonde hair, unlike his mother Charlotte Young's, which has many cowlicks and is very wavy. Ayden is 5 feet, 1 inch tall and has brown eyes which are hard to see because of the tears that is swelling his eyes after he heard about his scout leader's death. In ''No Smoke Without Fire, ''he wears a standard tanned brown scout outfit with yellow shoulder pads and pocket rims. His uniform is covered with badges that he has gained. On the right side of his uniform, he has three badges: one of a heart, another of the first aid sign, and the other features the American flag. On the left side of his uniform, she has only one badge which features a purple Fleur De Lys. On the left sleeves of his uniform, there is half a stamp on it which is illegible to read. Around his neck, he wears a yellow neckerchief with a grey knot. It is known that Ayden knows first aid gestures (which he has learned from the scouts) and likes to eat chocolate. He weighs 79 pounds and his blood type is A+. Role in Case(s) Ayden was a young scout whose camp leader was Connor Sullivan, the victim. During the annual Scout Survival Camp, Connor was found tied to a bonfire by a group of his young scouts, including Ayden. After investigating the murder scene, the team interrogated Ayden, who was very scared by the death of his chief, and started crying. The team then calmed him down and asked him if there were people who didn't like Connor. He answered that there were a lot of people who didn't like Connor and that the victim always used to get into fights. He also said that Connor was really scary sometimes and that he used to get very angry about things. Ayden then told the team that he had seen Connor the previous day, fighting with James Savage, a hunter who lived nearby. Later, While the team were discussing about the case in the station, Ayden came in and started crying. When asked what was wrong, Ayden told the team that his mom was very shaken up by the death of Connor and that she couldn't stop crying about it. For this reason, he wanted the team to check up on his mom, Charlotte Young, who was a friend of Gertrude Piccadilly, and was in Gertrude's tea parlour at that time. Ayden also requested the team to take him to the tea parlour with them, since he wanted to sell some of his scout cookies. The team then took Ayden to the tea parlour and searched the place for clues. After investigating thoroughly, they found a torn paper which turned into a drawing of a fire truck after being pieced back together. Since the drawing had Ayden's name under it, the team interrogated him again. After seeing his drawing, Ayden thanked the team and told them that he had drawn it for Gertrude after his First Aid training. He then said that Connor was always rude to the firemen, and the victim had said that if it was up to him, the scouts wouldn't have got their First Aid badges. He had then tore Ayden's drawing to pieces just to be mean. Trivia *Being 12 years old, Ayden, Julian Ramis and Isaac Hersberger are the youngest suspects in the game. Case Appearances *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29) Category:Suspects